Puerta Tras Puerta No Significa Que Este Bloqueado Su Corazon
by Maggie Sotsa
Summary: Un Hermano que se empieza a dar cuenta de que su pequena hermana ya no es la nina que era antes


**Puerta Tras Puerta **

**Después de que la Saga de Los Xcution allá terminado y que Ichigo allá recuperado sus poderes y haber peleado contra Ginjo, todos en la Sociedad de Almas estaban felices y cada Escuadrón estaban festejando pero era notorio en cual Escuadrón no hacían fiesta era nada más y nada menos que el Escuadrón No. 6 ya que la familia Kuchiki quería mantener esa imagen y no iban a permitir que tantas Generaciones de tanta alcurniay respeto se desvanecieran así como así pero lo que si permitía el Capitán Kuchiki era que sus Subordinados fueran a festejar la victoria de los Capitanes y de los Tenientes que fueron a pelear contra Los Xcution con los otros Escuadrones y también dejaba en ocasiones como esta que se fueran a las aguas termales de la Sociedad de Almas no era que no los dejara ir sino que siempre había muchas cosas por hacer en el Escuadrón o había misiones que debían de hacer y siempre ah habido una riña entre los Escuadrones de haber quien llegaba antes a donde estaba el Hollow, quien lo derrotaba antes, entre menos hombres se hayan tenido que usar para vencerlo, en fin un sinfín de categorías para hacerse resaltar de sobre todos.**

**Ya algunos en las aguas termales otros en los Escuadrones No.11 con Yumichika e Ikkaku animando la fiesta con rondas de peleas, ya que el 11vo. Escuadrón era mejor conocido como fanáticos a pelear aun sin motivo esa es su naturaleza. En el Escuadrón No.10 Matsumoto dándole vida y reviviéndola ya sea con Sake o poniendo en ridículo a algún miembro de su Escuadrón o al de otro. En el EscuadronNo.8 estaba Kyoraku molestando a todas las chicas de su Escuadrón ebrio claro está porque sobrio nunca se le ocurriría hacerlo por temor a ser reprendido por su Teniente Nanao, estos tres eran lo que más ruido hacían y eran también los que competían por hacerlo mas fuerte claro que en los otros Escuadrones había fiesta pero no lo suficiente como para competir contra ellos pero todavía había risa y risa fluyendo entre sus bocas al recordar travesuras que hicieron en su tiempo libre debajo en las cloacas.**

**Pero había total silencio en el Sexto Escuadron donde ya se hacia un hermano sobre protector con su hermanita que a pesar de ser adoptada cuando ella estaba en la Academia de Artes Marciales, para así poder cumplir la promesa de buscar a una pequeña niña que vivía en el Distrito Rukon, Hisana quien antes de morir se lo pidió como último deseo. No tuvo que buscar demasiado ya que la encontró en la Academia de Artes Marciales, no pensó dos ****veces en cumplir su promesa, hecha a la única persona que de verdad vio más que a una simple persona que para los demás solo era alguien que no expresaba sus sentimientos. **

**Los Capitanes Kyoraku,Ukkitake y Ex Capitana Yoruichi Shion cuentan que Byakuya en su adolescencia no era para nada de ese modo el expresaba todas sus emociones no se guardaba ninguna adentro dejaba salir tanto enojo como alegría(bueno únicamente enojo hacia Yoruichi). Otra personita estaba en la Mansión Kuchiki y era su hermana adoptada que aun de no compartir lazos sanguíneos la quería como si de verdad lo fueran, pero no dejaba que nadie lo supiera ni siquiera ella misma la consideraba una muñeca de porcelana(a pesar de haberla visto pelear con incontables monstruos esa era su mentalidad para con ella). Ella era la única que iba ha este tipo de eventos aunque repetidas veces intento huir siempre la tria de vuelta un Sirviente y no le convenia resistirse porque le iria mucho peor. **

**Enfin era sobre protector con su hermana, porque a que hermano no desearía estar allí con su herman menor para protegerl de todo daño que no sufriera físicamente ni mucho menos emocionalmente, es difícil verl s llorar, sin ganas de hacer nada ni siquiera les llama la atención de hacer algo que no solo estaban mas que puest s a hacer si les preguntamos cómo ir al cine, ver quien cuenta los mejores chistes, sino que ell s los proponían, y al verlos así como si su castillo con tantos años de risas, bromas y cariño se derrumbara con un simple comentario lo suficientemente hiriente como para borrarles esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se salía casi por si sola y sin avisar, y ahora no existe, se esfumo como los fuegos artificiales en el cielo obscuro sin luna ni tampoco con estrellas.**

**Byakuya tal vez ocultaba sus sentimientos de alegría, tristeza, miedo y sufrimiento (y vaya que lo hacia bastante bien) no era porque fuera por frio sino porque pensaba que si los dejaba salir a la luz se vería afectado su labor como Cabeza de Familia Kuchiki y no pudiera hacer también su labor como Capitán del Escuadrón No.6 sino que también no sabría cómo tratar a Rukia, después de tantos años sin soltar una sonrisita después de tantos años sin dejarle saber a nadie sus sentimientos y después de tantos años de no tener a quien demostrárselos (sea cual allá sido su situación). **

**Hay muy pocas personas son en las que puede confiar un trabajo y que lo fuera ah hacer bien ( alguno que otro subordinado), más escasas a las que le pudiera encomendar su espalda (Capitanes e Ichigo KUrosaki claro está), hay y habrá únicamente una persona a la que le puede encomendar a su más preciado tesoro, a la niña de sus ojos y la que daría su vida sin pensarlo un segundo y esa persona es nada mas y nada menos Renji Abarai quien no solo es el mejor amigo de Rukia desde pequeños que vivían en el Distrito Rukon y estuvo con ella en la Academia de Artes Marciales para convertirse en los Shinigamis y Tenientes del Escuadron No.6 y No.13. que son ahora.**

**INCREIBLE *pensaba Byakuya en el pórtico* mi hermana en tan solo 17 meses se hizo tan fuerte que ya es Teniente del Escuadron 13 y es cada vez más bonita *pensamiento de rayo* ¡MAS BONITA! Y escupió su te de su propia impresión y dio una revisión rápida para asegurarse de que nadie lo allá visto. Durante la noche eso era lo único que estaba en su cabeza y le daba vueltas y vueltas como si fuera un carrusel y la misma oración se repetía una y otra vez atormentándolo de principio a fin, otro pensamiento abordo su cabeza ya alterada y humeante, fue que últimamente ha ido a muchas misiones para matar Hollows y en su Escuadrón casi no hay mujeres así que es raro que vayan dos juntas a una misión, así que se dio a la tarea de extremar precauciones y paso todo el resto de la noche pensando en idear un plan perfecto para persuadir a Ukitake de que no necesita ir a tantas misiones.**

**Primero pensó en decirle que no necesitaba enviarla a tantas misiones que para eso tienes más Shinigamis a su mando y que solo debería de ir Rukia en las ocasiones en que las cosas se pusieran mas feas y corran peligro los Subordinados.**

**Luego que si tenía el puesto de Teniente entonces porque no podría ir ella sola a matar a los Hollows ya poseía una vasta experiencia con estos monstros desde que estaba en la Academia de Artes Marciales, como Subordinada bajo el mando de El (mas sin contar cuantos Hollows mato en las Sagas).**

**Después se le ocurrió una idea aun mejor que la anteriores y era pedirle a su Teniente Abarai que cuando no tuviera que ir a misiones o hacer tareas de Teniente o cualquier otra cosa de Shinigami que vigilara (cuidara) a Rukia con la escusa de que saliera a vigilarla cuando Ella saliera del Sereitei, cuando El ya no sintiera el Reitsu de Ella y/o si este este disminuyera.**

**Ya entrado el atardecer en la Sociedad de Almas y ya algunos asignados a su labor de hacer guardia durante la noche, otros se disponían a irse a dormir después de un largo y agotador día de hacer todas sus deberes de limpieza, llevar papeles importantes al Capitán Comándate y a otros Cuarteles que en ocasiones era aterrador ir como en el 12vo Escuadrón porque nunca se sabía con que l iban a recibir con alguna explosión resultado del Capitán Kurotsuchi y salir volando hasta al otro lado del Sereitei, otro Cuartel del cual había del cual tener cuidado era el 11vo tenias que tener extrema precaución con lo que dices porque un mal entendido por más pequeño que fuese lo agarran para empezar una pelea ya que su única vocación y placer es el de pelear hasta la muerte si es que era posible, también estaba el Cuartel 2 en el que si dabas un paso en falso, tendrías a toda la División del Cuerpo Secreto sobre ti y sin ninguna posibilidad por más pequeña que fuera de salir de allí ileso o una pequeña reprensión de Soi-Fon, y solo te quedaban ganas de volver a menos de que fuera de vida o muerte.**

**Byakuya manda hablar a Renji quien se dirigía a ir con Kira, Hisagi e Iba al Bar al que van sin falta los fines de semana para "relajarse" y así empezar una nueva semana totalmente descansados, pero se vio frustrada su tradición por aquel llamado a Renji que no podía dejarlo para luego ya que corría el riesgo de perder su puesto.**

**Renji responde inmediatamente a su llamado y sale como el viento del grupo social y se dirige a la Mansión Kuchiki ya que el Capitan ya no se encontraba en su oficina, lo único que le paso por su mente fue que hace mucho no iba a la casa del Capitán y si se topaba con Rukia, ¿ya habría regresado de su excursión de tres días? ¿y si la veía que le diría? No dejaba de pensar en Ella a pesar de que se conocen desde la niñez no podía evitar pensar que ambos habían crecido y madurado (y por así decirse empezaban a hacerles caso a las hormonas) no se dio cuenta del tiempo y en un instante ya estaba en la puerta de la Mansión Kuchiki.**

**Con la cabeza todavía reburujada llama a la puerta con la campana, no tardaron en abrir los sirvientes ya que sabían que era raro que alguien fuera a la Mansión y los únicos que entraban eran personas importantes para la Sociedad de Almas o para la Fam. Kuchik,i así que no les convenía hacerlas esperar por mucho tiempo y entre más rápido abrieran mejor.**

**Para su sorpresa era Renji Abarai el que llamaba a la puerta, les sorprendía no que no fuera una persona importante para la Sociedad de Almas o que no lo apreciara la Fam. Kuchiki sino que era raramente extraño que fuera hasta allí.**

**Renji: Me hablo el Capitán Kuchiki. Sirvienta: Si claro pasa te está esperando. Renji: Sera mejor no hacerlo esperar demasiado *sonrisa*. Sirvienta: Jajá si será mejor que no ^/^a-adiós Teniente Abarai. Renji: Adiós. *saludo por la espalda*.**

**Pasa la puerta y camina por el jardín, las pocas veces que había ido eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención, como cada árbol, flor, las mismas piedras en el sendero por el que caminaba, como niño pequeño procuraba pisarlas todas sin verse tan obvio ante los Sirvientes, le parecía una obra de arte aquel jardín, siempre le deja "el ojo cuadrado" trataba de darse una idea de cómo lo habían dejado las Zanpakut****ō****, cuando Muramasa las hizo perder el control y Sode No Shirayuki peleo contra su propia dueña (Rukia), al ver el jardín así de hermoso le costaba trabajo recordarlo el cómo solo hubo paredes, escombros y tierra por todos lados en ese entonces.**

**Ya terminado su recorrido por el sendero y la vez su sueño, sigue caminando según las veces que había ido Byakuya siempre lo citaba en una sala en especial El no sabía porque y dudaba que alguien más lo supiera el porqué. Ya entrado a lo que ya era casa por más que quiso acordarse de donde quedaba esa tal sala nomas no daba con ella abría puerta tras puerta y puerta le era un laberinto sin salida, hasta que en un intento desesperado de no poder encontrar la sala abrió estresado, enojado y con miedo de lo que dijera el Capitán Kuchiki al llegar tarde a un llamado suyo, y al abrirla ve a Byakuya sentado con dos tazas de té todavía humeando, Renji, en su mente lo único que pensó fue ALFIN YA ESTOY AQUÍ.**

**Renji hizo una reverencia para luego dirigirse al otro de la mesa para sentarse. Ya quedando ambos frente a frente Renji pregunta. Renji: ¿Para que me mando hablar Capitan *sorbo*. Byakuya en su modo de tragarse su orgullo para poderle pedir a Renji que cuidara de su hermana le era un sufrir ya que a Él le mas que estorba su orgullo siempre acostumbrado a no tener que pedir nada y que todo se le diera en la mano lo había mal acostumbrado, claro que no lo habría llamado sin antes tener un plan para persuadirlo y no hacerse tan obvio su favor ante su Teniente. **

**Byakuya: Estoy preocubpado por Rukia. Renji escupió su sorbo de té por accidente. Renji: ¿Por Rukia?. Pregunta algo extrañado no porque Byakuya no quisiera a su hermana, el sabe que la quiere y que no dudaría en protegerla cuando lo necesitase, si no lo que se le hacía extraño es que aceptara que algo le preocupara. Renji: ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO CAPITáN! exclamo al ver su desastre, Byakuya, manda a un Sirviente para que traiga un trapo y limpiara el desastre de Renji.**

**Ya limpiado el té, empieza a hablar nuevamente Byakuya.**

**Byakuya: Como decía quiero que vigiles a Rukia cuando vaya a salir a sus misiones o vaya fuera del Sereitei, yo me encargare de que alguien más haga tu deber de Shinigami pero deberás volver lo más pronto posible cuando llegue a surgir un problema y te necesiten. ¿Entendido?. Renji: Si Capitán lo entiendo perfectamente *mente de Renji* bueno que no simplemente pudo decir "estoy preocupado por mi hermana y necesito que la cuides por mi "o algo por el estilo, pero es más que obvio que su motivo de enviarme a mí y no a alguien mas, Tsk .*pensamiento rápido * dijo que fuera a vigilarla hmp creo que después de tantos años de ser su Teniente sé lo que significa eso, quiere que la cuide pero no quiere verse en posición de pedir algo así que cambia palabras. Hmp hay Capitán nunca dejara de ser Ud.**

**No siguieron hablando sobre el tema, ya que les resultaba para ambos un tanto incomodo estar hablando de algo que no tuviera que ver con el Escuadrón, solo se quedaron allí, tomando el té con un silencio cortador de almas, hasta que lo interrumpe unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia donde ellos estaban. **

**Era Rukia que estaba exhausta del maratón que dio durante más de media hora, estaba buscando a Renji a quien no lo encontraba en el Cuartel, ni en el bar donde ya sabía ella de su tradición. Renji: Debes de hacer más ejercicio, mira como vienes con la lengua de fuera y respirando de esa manera le dijo burlonamente. Rukia: Cállate Renji y ven te necesitamos porque un experimento del Capitán Kurotsushi se le salió de las manos y se necesitan a todo los Tenientes ya que es muy peligroso como para que los demás Shinigamis se encarguen de él.**

**Renji: Si, si ya voy, ya voy *parándose*. Rukia: Mas rápido, apresúrate *jaloneándolo* Renji: ¡OOO QUE YA VOY! Además te voy a ganar de camino hacia alla para que me apresuras aquí. Rukia:*Mirada Retadora* "Eso crees" le dice cruzada de brazos, sonriendo malévolamente y con un aura negra alrededor de Ella. En eso interrumpe Byakuya su discusión de mi casa es más grande que la tuya.**

**Byakuya: "Renji, recuerda cumplir tu compromiso con la Familia Kuchiki" le dijo con los ojos cerrados y dándole un pequeño trago a su té. Renji, al escucharlo sintió un sudor frio recorrerle la espalda (como ese que te da cuando llega tu mama y no has hecho lo que te encargo) trato de no hacer notorio su nerviosismo al solo detenerse, escuchar lo que su Capitán le ordenaba y de no hacer algún movimiento que lo delatara.**

**Rukia no pudo evitar sentir intrigacion de que su Hermano le recordara un compromiso a Renji y encima un compromiso con la Familia Kuchiki, no podía imaginarse que fuera, lo único que sabía es que era tan importante y grande que involucraba a su familia en el dichoso compromiso. De camino ya al lugar de los acontecimientos (desastres) no hablaron para nada entre ellos y ni cuanta se daban de eso, ya que, Rukia con la cabeza hecha un tornado creando todas las razones posibles que pudieran existir en el Planeta, en el Universo y en la Galaxia del porque su Hermano le recordara eso a Renji. Se le ocurrió que tendría que llevar una piedra preciosa pasada de Generación en Generación a algún lado de la Sociedad de Almas(muy común en este tipo de familias). Luego que tendría que ir a alguna misión en secreto y no quería que nadie se enterara de ello. **

**Por el contrario Renji sentía una carga que nunca en su vida había sentido este estrés de tener que cuidar a la Hermana de siquiera algún Capitan nunca se imagino que tendría que hacerlo con la hermana del suyo, ninguna misión se comparaba a lo que unas simples palabras de Capitán le ocasionaron en ese momento nomas no se las podía quitar de encima eran como flechas que lo acechaban todo el tiempo. El tener que cuidar a alguien de la Realeza no era difícil ya lo había hecho en el pasado, pero tener que proteger a Rukia quien fácilmente podía ganar una batalla si se llegara presentar, no entendía el motivo o razón el porqué Byakuya le ordeno que la "vigilara" que acaso había algo allá afuera de lo que Él sabía que Rukia no iba a poder pelear contra eso y si era eso, que pudiera ser como para que un Shinigami de su rango no pudiera. **

**Renji con su cabeza reburujada no se le pasaba ni por un instante por la mente que Byakuya tal vez, solo tal vez, tiene miedo de que Rukia se enamore de alguien que para Ella no fuera lo suficientemente bueno, protegiéndola de algún peligro mayor al de su fuerza y/o habilidad, y también de que saliera herida al perderla como El perdió a Hisana, y sentir lo que tanto llaman "El Vacio del Corazon".**

7


End file.
